


Сон узор сплетает свой

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Relationships, M/M, Стекло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Неро встречает Ви во сне





	Сон узор сплетает свой

**Author's Note:**

> "Скорей бы голову склонить, забыться безмятежно  
> И тихо спать последним сном и слышать тихий голос  
> Того, кто по саду проходит вечернею порой" ©

Эти сны всегда приходили нежданно. Они никак не зависели того, что происходило вокруг Неро: будь то радость или горе, спокойные и сытые времена или холодная жизнь на улице. 

Непредсказуемые, но более и более чем желанные.

Неро давно научился чувствовать начало такого сна. Первым делом уходила привычная безликая темнота, медленно и постепенно уступая место солнечному свету. И тот становился всё ярче и ярче, пока Неро не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как открыть глаза, которые слепило даже через веки.

Он лежал на спине, медленно вдыхая прохладный воздух и пытаясь понять, где он находился в этот раз.

Сны всегда были похожи друг на друга, в них непременно стояло лето, почти каждый раз вокруг него шумели своими листьями деревья, цветы, как-то раз он проснулся посреди бескрайнего пшеничного поля.

Неро поднялся и присел, осторожно и достаточно плавно, чтобы ненароком не проснуться прямо там. В спину дунул несильный ветер, вокруг мелкой рябью закачалась белесая ковыль-трава. 

Небо над его головой оказалось плотно застелено сероватыми облаками. Воздух был сухой и разряженный, пусть и холодный, над большой поляной витал пух, невдалеке за деревянной крашеной оградой виделись низкие деревья.

Неро встал на ноги и огляделся.

В таких снах он редко заранее знал и понимал, что ему предстояло найти, но, несмотря на это, Неро всякий раз чувствовал примерное направление. Прямо сейчас он не мог оторвать взгляда от густых деревьев за забором, благо тот, на первый взгляд, можно было просто перешагнуть. Сложно было предположить, что именно его ждало, но Неро был твёрдо уверен, что ему нужно попасть именно туда.

Он не помнил, когда ему начали приходить эти сновидения. В детстве это место чаще всего выглядело как ухоженный фруктовый сад, на подобии тех, что были в Фортуне. Среди апельсиновых деревьев стояла беседка, где Неро всегда находил немолодую женщину в красной шали. Она, казалось, была удивлена, но всё равно счастлива его видеть. Женщина усаживала Неро рядом и чистила большой апельсин, угощая его сладкими дольками и гладя по голове.

В Фортуне ему ни разу не довелось попробовать апельсины, которые растили в садах.

Когда Неро начал пробираться через деревья, он с досадой понял, что их было гораздо больше, чем ему показалось вначале. Он двигался вперёд, склонив голову и руками отодвигая от лица назойливые ветки. Просвет в зелени виднелся не так уж и далеко, но до него надо было ещё добраться.

В конце концов он увидел старый кирпичный дом, вокруг которого, видимо, и был поставлен забор. На безукоризненно подстриженном газоне перед крыльцом были расставлены плетёные кресла, в одном из которых...

Ох.

Он сидел спиной к Неро, склонившись над своей непременной книгой. Черный кожаный жилет отчего-то стал зелёным с золотой вышивкой, с кожи исчезли все татуировки, волосы побелели тоже, но Неро всё равно узнал его сразу.

Ви выпрямился и повернулся в кресле, встретившись с ним взглядом.

\- Неро? - неуверенно проговорил он, будто никак не ожидал увидеть его здесь.

Они все удивлялись, заметив Неро. Незнакомая добрая женщина в красной шали, его мать, одетый в свою белоснежную форму Кредо...

Неро сделал шаг вперед, глядя на его красивое и растерянное лицо, а потом опустился перед плетёным креслом на колени и положил голову на его сведённые вместе ноги.

Тот замер, заметно напрягшись и, видимо, не зная, куда деть руки. В конце концов, он аккуратно опустил раскрытую книгу на газон и затем невесомо коснулся волос на его затылке. Неро обнял его, крепко обхватив худые ноги. Ви вздрогнул и, казалось, перестал дышать вовсе.

\- Так ты правда умер? - спросил Неро, прижавшись щекой к квадратной коленке. Рука в его волосах застыла, а потом вдруг расслабилась.

\- Нет, - спокойно проговорил Ви. - Почему ты так решил?

Глаза защипало, посреди горла встал ком и Неро быстро-быстро заморгал. Не хватало ещё и заплакать прямо сейчас, одна слеза - и сон кончится сразу. Вместо этого он наконец приподнял голову, посмотрев на Ви.

\- Ты пропал. Я даже понять не успел, что там случилось, Данте сказал...

\- Он всё понял правильно, - перебил его Ви. Неро застыл с открытым ртом.

\- Тогда почему ты здесь?

Тот улыбнулся, не разомкнув губ. 

\- Где - здесь? Как это место выглядит для тебя?

\- Трава, дом... - непонимающе начал перечислять Неро. - Ты разве не видишь?

\- Это твой сон, - улыбка Ви переросла в более привычную кривоватую усмешку. - Тебе лучше знать, где мы сейчас.

Ветер внезапно завыл и стал намного сильнее, даже несмотря на густые заросли вокруг дома, небо заметно потемнело. Неро попытался успокоиться. Он чувствовал на себе руки Ви, осторожные и теплые.

\- Ты уже не вернешься? - спросил он обреченностью в голосе. 

Ви, услышав это, почему-то развеселился и склонился, чтобы поцеловать его в угол рта, точно так же как он делал это раньше. А потом он и вовсе толкнул его в плечо, заставив упасть на ровный газон, который тут же принялся расти выше и выше, превращаясь в мягкую траву. Ви выбрался из кресла и улёгся рядом, опираясь на локоть.

\- Вопросы у тебя, один другого лучше, - притворно пожурил он Неро, тепло глядя ему в глаза. - Я ведь уже тут.

\- Перестань, - взмолился он. - Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. По-настоящему.

Ви склонил голову, коснувшись большим пальцем его виска.

\- Глупости. И не приходи сюда больше, - прошептал Ви ему на ухо, Неро с трудом расслышал его тихие слова. - Нам ещё рано встречаться здесь.

Неро успел сказать ему что-то ещё и тот снова усмехнулся, кивая и ласково гладя его волосы. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и с неудовольствием ощущая нарастающую тяжесть во всем теле. Ветер всё усиливался и усиливался, его вой постепенно становился низким и монотонным. Свежая трава опала и перестала двигаться, воздух нагрелся и стал гуще.

***

\- Неро, - негромко позвал его знакомый голос. Он медленно открыл глаза.

В спальне было темно и тихо. По белому потолку блуждали огни проезжающих внизу машин.

\- Неро, тс-с-с, - Кирие придвинулась чуть ближе, забравшись к нему под толстое зимнее одеяло. - Опять кошмары, да?

Неро шумно выдохнул скопившийся в груди воздух.

\- Да. Я тебя не напугал?

\- Нет, ты просто говорил во сне, - она сочувственно погладила его по груди. - Но всё позади, верно? Просто кошмар. Куда ночь - туда и сон.

Неро ощутил на языке невнятную горечь, приобняв Кирие, и повторил за ней:

\- Куда ночь - туда и сон.

Правая рука отозвалась ноющей болью.


End file.
